One Night
by Jade Daniels
Summary: Set in the future, two enemies set aside one night to remember their past friendship.


**Disclaimer:** _The characters of Smallville do not belong to me._

**Author's Notes:** _This is something that was inspired by a few other stories. ^_^ It's set in the future, in a time where there is a Superman and a Lex Luthor of LexCorp.  This really short story deals with how these two men, now enemies, deal with their past friendship, by allowing themselves a portion of time when they can just be Clark and Lex._

**One Night**

**By: Jade Daniels**

Ten years ago we became friends.  In the intervening years, that friendship grew, until it became legendary.  As legendary as things could get in a small town, especially one named Smallville.  

Destiny called and divided our paths.  I learned to become a red and blue flying symbol, and that being a defender meant many times being alone.  He learned to rule the world through wealth and power, and that being a ruler meant many times being a alone.  We learned to become enemies.

He knows who I am.  I know who he was.  That's why we take this one night to forget and to remember.  It's just a small amount of time that we can forget about everything around us.  We can forget our roles in this world; and forget that we are actually enemies.  Instead, we can remember that time when we were friends; when we were just Clark and Lex.

Sometimes, I wonder why we can't just extend this one night to encompass our whole lives.  We were friends once, so why can't we be that again?  In some ways, I suppose we still are friends.  He knows my secret, the one I can't even yet tell the love of my life.  Yet, he hasn't exposed me.  Something inside me says that he never will.

_I will do anything I can to protect my friends._

He said that once.  I didn't know if he had really meant it at the time.  Sometimes I'm not sure if he really means it now.  It's a subtle dance that we perform, he and I.  The knowledge that we share of each other's tempers, attacks, and defenses.  But in some ways, it makes this battle more intense, and that much more personal.  We are locked in a war that neither of us can win and perhaps, neither of us are willing to win.

If we hadn't known about each other, what would have happened?  Would we have just faced each other simply as enemies?  Perhaps then I would be able to do something more about the atrocities that I find connected to him now.  Perhaps he would be able to do more against either of my twin identities of Clark Kent and Superman.  Would we have one day just killed each other?  It makes me shudder to even think about that.

I sense him coming now.  I think I've always been able to do that.  It wasn't until we began this ritual thought that I figured that out.  It has nothing to do with my abilities; it's just that connection that we share.  The stairs creak.  Despite how old this barn is, its still been kept in good condition.  I can thank my father for that.  He's kept this place going for so long now, even though I'm not around to help out anymore.  Although, I'm not too sure that my father would be too happy knowing who I'm inviting up here tonight.  

I turn around as I hear his footsteps approach me.  He hasn't changed much from the last time I saw him.  Of course, that was only a week ago, at that press conference when LexCorp had opened up another new office building.  But there is a subtle difference.  The look of the conquering king isn't there.  Right now, he isn't Lex Luthor of LexCorp, my enemy.  Right now, he's Lex Luthor, my friend.  With his trademark smirk, he holds up a bottle of wine and two wineglasses.  Another tradition we share this night.  Neither of us speak as I open the bottle and pour the dark red liquid into the awaiting glasses.

"To us."  He speaks softly.  "Another night, another year."

"To us," I repeat, "May we live to do this again next year."

He chuckles as he drains his glass.  Immediately he pours himself another glass.  I raise an eyebrow as I take only a sip from mine.  "Don't start badgering me, Clark.  I've been under a lot of stress lately."  He looks significantly at me.  I keep my mouth shut.

It gets harder each year to do this, to forget that we are enemies outside of this night.  That one phrase, that one look, is a less than subtle reminder of that.  It makes me realize that one day, I won't hear him come up those stairs.  I won't see him holding a bottle of wine, ready to drink with me.  It's a sudden realization, but one I suppose I've been feeling for the past couple of years.  One day, we will no longer be able to share this night.  It's inevitable and he knows it.  Now, I know it too.

He must have seen that change in my eyes.  Its odd sometimes how well he can read me.  He leans forward and looks me in the eye.  "At least, we have tonight."

I nod, knowing that it is a surrender to what will one day come.  Tomorrow, we shall be enemies once again.  And one day, we will remain on our respective sides of this war forever.  But, at least we have this one night.


End file.
